Nagato Yurika
Nagato Yurika is a member of Hello! Project as a member of a future new group. She was introduced on a episode of Hello Station in 2014 as a member of Country Girls. She was also a past member of CHICA#TETSU. On July 2, she became a member of Rainbow Jewel and is the groups leader. Biography Early Life: Yurika was born in January 30th 2001 in Hiroshima, Japan to parents who are undisclosed. Prior to joining the Golden Audition, she was a 21st generation member of Actor's School Hiroshima. 2014: She auditioned for Morning Musume's 12th generation, but was not chosen to enter the group. On 4th November, she graduated from Actors' School Hiroshima. The next day, she was announced as a member of Country Girls alongside Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Morito Chisaki, Shimamura Uta and Ozeki Mai. 2016 On 28th of January, Nagato celebrated her 15th birthday at an event titled Country Girls Nagato Yurika Birthday Event 2016, featuring two performances in Tokyo. 2017: On 27th of January, Nagato celebrated her 16th birthday at an event titled Country Girls Nagato Yurika Birthday Event 2017 ~SAY THE NAME, SIXTEEN~ featuring two performances in Tokyo. On June 9, it was announced that Country Girls would be ceasing regular activities and that three of the members, including Nagato, would be transferring to other Hello! Project groups for their main activities as concurrent members. It was announced on June 26th that she will be a member of Ichioka Reina's new group, alongside Sophie Parkinson. On that day, she also announced on her blog that she has graduated Country Girls. On August 11th, she, Sophie Parkinson and the 5 promoted Hello Pro Kenshuusei released a single called Gobaku ~We Can't Go Back~. On August 30th, it was announed that she will be holding a fanclub event on September 17th, called ~RAY: Shin Group no First Chapter~, alongside Ichioka Reina and Sophie Parkinson. During October, she will be an angel alongside Nonaka Miki, Morito Chisaki, Yanagawa Nanami, Horie Kizuki and Maeda Kokoro in the musical Kinky Boots. On the 31st of October, she announced that she will be part of the cast for Ichimai no Ticket ~Beatles ga Yattekuru~ as Paul. On 11th of December, she, Ichioka Reina, Alessia Rossi and Sophie Parkinson sang "Love in the Ice" as a opening act. 2018: She had her birthday event on January 30, called Nagato Yurika Birthday Event 2018 ~Next Station: 17 Years~. In April, the website announced Nagato has hurt her ankle and so she will be on hiatus until she's better. In June, Yurika announced that she has graduated from CHICA#TETSU and will transfer to Hello Project Fantasy due to many people joining the audition for her group and she is nervous that she won't be ready by the time they will debut. In Hello Project Fantasy, she will create her own group using Fantasy Kenshuusei, Rookies and Mini, and will be the leader and playing manager of the group. The group is now called Rainbow Jewel. Personal Life Family: Nagato has a father only, who's currently living in New York, as her mother died of cancer. Currently, she lives with her grandmother in Hiroshima. She is an only child. As of November 2018, her and her grandmother relocated to Tokyo due to Yurika's increasing activities in Rainbow Jewel. Yurika revealed that she splits her time living in the Rainbow Jewel dorm and with her grandmother. Education: When she joined Country Girls in November 2014, she was a third grade middle school student. She graduated from high school in March 2019. As of April 2019, Yurika begam her first year of university, she said that she is studying music theory and production. Name Meaning: Yurika means "lily flower" in Japanese. It's a Japanese female name. Friendships: Sophie Parkinson- They are best friends ever since they met. Miou Yamazaki- They are both good friends, and call each other senpai and kouhai. Their ship name is YuriMion. Yamaki Risa- In Country Girls, she was close with Yamaki Risa. Their ship name is RisaYuri. Ozeki Mai- She's very close with Ozeki Mai after Shimamura Uta left. Their ship name is YuriMai. Wada Sakurako- She's also close with Kobushi Factory member Wada Sakurako. Dambara Ruru- She's currently good friends with Juice=Juice member Danbara Ruru. Morito Fuuka- The person who she's close with in Rainbow Jewel Nicknames: * Yurichan (ゆりちゃん)- official nickname, given to her since joining Country Girls. Stats: Country Girls Colour: Emerald Green Rainbow Jewel Colour: Red Hello! Project Group: * Country Girls (2014-2017) * CHICA#TETSU (2017-2018) Hello! Project Fantasy: * Rainbow Jewel (2018-Present) Other Groups: * TakaNaga (2016) 'Speciality: '''Acrobatics '''Hobby: '''Gymnastics, dancing, hula-hooping '''Favourite Music Genre: '''J-pop, K-pop '''Favorite Sport: '''Gymnastics '''Favorite School Subject: '''Physical Education '''Motto: '''Remember the feeling of gratitude '''Favorite Food: '''Green vegetables, kaiseki '''Least Favorite Food: '''Blowfish '''Favourite Hello Project Group: 'C-ute 'Looks Up To: 'Umeda Erika, Shinoda Miho, Fukumura Mizuki Discography DVD's * 2016.07.19 Greeting: ~Nagato Yurika~ Hello! Project Fantasy G-Fest Selection Singles # 2019.04.08 TO THE SKY # 2019.09.30 Saigo no Hana # 2020.01.13 Space and Time (Visual Member) # 2020.05.25 Watashi no Seki no Hashi (Visual Member) Selection Rankings * 2nd Selection: 7th Place (Rainbow 20) Photobooks * 2015.09.16 Nagato Yurika Mini Photobook ~Greeting: Photobook~ * 2017.01.12 Yurika * 2018.10.08 Fireworks * 2019.08.09 Y.U.R.I.K.A * 2020.01.30 My Yurika Works Theater: * 2016 Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru TV Programs: * 2015-2018 The Girls Live Internet: * 2014-2018 Hello! Station * 2018-Present Hello! Project Fantasy Station * 2018-Present vLive -Rainbow Jewel Channel- * 2018-Present Rainbow Jewel YouTube Channel Trivia: * Within Country Girls, her rivals are Morito Chisaki and Inaba Manaka. * She has a line in every Country Girls single until her graduation. * When she was younger, her favourite celebrity were Aiba Masaki because he was funny with animals. * When she was younger, her dream was to be a entertainer who can do acrobats. * She's the first member from Country Girls to be from Hiroshima. * She's the third Hello! Project member to be from Actors' School Hiroshima, the first being Sayashi Riho and the second being Danbara Ruru. * Her favourite Kpop groups are TWICE, Seventeen and Girls' Generation ** She first saw a music video of Girls' Generation and was fond of one of their members, Sunny. ** She first saw Seventeen during their debut showcase on TV, and was impressed by their dance moves. She likes every member. On her blog, she said she saw Seventeen's concert in July 2017. ** She first saw TWICE during their Japanese debut on Music Station. She then become fond of Sana * She wants a golden yellow colour within the new group because it's very shiny. * Her favourite acrobatic move is both the side aerial and the back walkover. * She has the same birthday as Kobayashi Azusa. * She decided to do that B-side because she wanted to do a electric-type song. * Fans think she looks a bit like Jungkook from BTS due to the large eyes and face shape. * The nicknames she calls her fellow Rainbow Jewel members are: ** Takahashi Reina: Reipyon (れいぴょん) ** Inaba Saki: Sakichan (さきちゃん) ** Kim Yujin: Yuji (ゆじ) ** Kim Chanmi: Chanmi (ちゃんみ) ** Abe Momona: Momonan (ももなん) ** Yamagata Junko: Junko (じゅんこ) ** Morito Fuuka: Fuuchan (ふうちゃん) * Hello! Project Fantasy coined her as the ace of Rainbow Jewel. * She got her name from the yuri drama "Yurika" (ゆり花, meaning lily flower) starting Hashimura Juri and Yamaue Kina. * Fans speculate that due to Yurika's popularity not only within Hello! Project Fantasy and Hello! Project, but also in general, that she'll rank within the Rainbow 10 of the next Hello! Project Fantasy G-Fest Grand Selection next year in 2019. ** She ended up ranking in that years election at rank 7, making her the highest new entry that year. * She is the only Rainbow Jewel member to have a center single in every single she has participated in, the singes are: ** 2018.10.22 Mori ni (森に: Into the forest) ** 2019.01.29 Toki ga Tatsu ni Tsurete (時が経つにつれてあなたが欲しい: As the time goes by) ** 2019.06.03 SUMMER BREAK Category:Country Girls Member Category:Births in 2001 Category:Members from Hiroshima Category:Teal Member Color Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume Audition Category:Red Member Color